


Mana Transfer

by fruitsudans



Series: Fate KaiShin AU [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Sex, M/M, Mana Transfer, Porn with some plot, Vanilla, fate au, hoo boy, hopefully better than Nasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: A side story for "Our Fateful Meeting"Kaito notices that Shinichi is feeling under the weather and decides to investigate.





	Mana Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo welcome to Mana Transfer. This fic celebrates the end of PFSN (Our Fateful Meeting). 
> 
> This particular chapter takes place anytime after CH8 and before CH11. 
> 
> This is actually my first ever attempt at smut. I hope everyone enjoys this. 
> 
> Big thanks to Lis (Komahis) for beta reading the smut scene plus encouraging me to write the mana transfer in the first place <3 Couldn’t have done it without you!

It all began when Kaito noticed that Shinichi was beginning to take frequent naps. Usually Shinichi would be binge watching his soap operas at this time, but Shinichi was currently dozing away on the couch with the television on. Kaito softly smiled at the sight and grabbed a blanket from the nearby room so he could cover Shinichi up. He shut the television off and carried Shinichi to their shared bedroom.

The next day, Kaito came home from work to the same sight: Shinichi napping on the couch with the television on. He repeated the same process as yesterday and thought nothing of it.

Kaito finally said something after a week of the same routine. They were sitting at the dinner table eating leftovers that Shinichi cooked yesterday after his nap.

“Wow Shinichi, you sure do love sleeping on the couch huh?”

Shinichi slowly looked up from his food, 

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I always catch you napping on the couch whenever I come home. You...do notice that you wake up on our bed right?”

Shinichi stared blankly at his food.

“Really? Oh...okay then.”

“Uh Shinichi, you’re kinda worrying me a bit.”

“Don’t worry about me Kaito. I just have a slight headache. So how was your day?”

Kaito didn’t like that Shinichi changed the subject. It wasn’t even a good transition.

“It was fine. How was yours?”

Shinichi yawned as he picked at his food. “Fine. Did the usual...watched television, watered the plants…”

“Oh really. What happened in today’s episode of Arisa-chan?”

“Hmmm. I think she finally met up with her twin sister.” Kaito frowned.

“Shinichi that happened last week during the mid-season finale. Arisa-chan has been on break.”

“Oh...aha right.” Shinichi stood up. “I think I'm just gonna rest.” Shinichi picked up his plate and deposited it in the sink. Kaito heard Shinichi’s sluggish steps all the way to their bedroom. When Kaito heard the squeak of his bed, he knew Shinichi safely reached their room. Kaito lost his appetite as his concern for Shinichi grew. 

“Shinichi...what am I going to do with you?”

 

* * *

 A few days later, Kaito’s heart almost stopped when he got the phone call from his mother saying that she found Shinichi unconscious on the kitchen floor.

He rushed home during lunch after apologizing to his manager several times and promising to pick up other shifts. Kaito pushed past crowds of people to take the earlier trains and the quickest route home.

As Kaito approached the door, he fumbled with his keys and almost dropped them. Kaito took a deep breathe to calm himself and turned the key to enter his home. He found his mother sitting at the dining table drinking tea.

“Mom! How's Shinichi?!” Chikage placed her cup down.

“I found him in the middle of the kitchen but I don't think he hit his head or anything.”

“That's good. How did you get him upstairs?”

"He woke up when I shook him and I guided him to your room. I checked his temperature and he seemed perfectly normal. Go check on him. I'm waiting for some soup to cool down a bit. You can feed him in a bit. The doctor will be coming in an hour.”

“Thanks mom! Appreciate it!” Kaito loved it when his mother was thorough. With all of that settled, Kaito hurried to his bedroom to see Shinichi under a mountain of blankets. As Kaito sat down on the edge of their bed, Kaito saw dark circles under Shinichi’s eyes that weren't there before. If Shinichi was sleeping so often, then how could he get dark circles? 

Kaito found Shinichi’s hand underneath the blankets and held it up to his lips. The action stirred Shinichi awake and Kaito held his breath as bleary eyes stared back at him.

“Ah. Kaito. Welcome home...sorry I wasn't downstairs to greet you.” 

“Shinichi you just collapsed and that's the first thing you say to me? How did it happen? Are you eating alright?”

“Please don't worry about me Kaito.” Shinichi tried to sit up, but stopped when he felt dizzy. He laid back down and Kaito interlocked their fingers. 

“Shinichi...I'm just worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?”

Shinichi rubbed his temples with his free hand. “No...I'm not sick. Please Kaito, this will pass.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Shinichi took his hand back and turned his body so he was facing away from Kaito. 

“I promised I wouldn't leave you. This is...a side effect of that promise.” 

“A side effect? Shinichi, if you're in pain, you need to tell me! We have a doctor coming soon. I can tell them your symptoms.”

Shinichi snorted. “Don't bother getting a doctor. This is a Servant matter. A doctor can't help me.” Shinichi pulled the blankets up over his head. “I'm going to rest. Stop worrying about me please.” 

Kaito frowned. Shinichi was suffering because of something Servant related. Okay, he can work with that. There was only one person Kaito knew that could help him about Servant related matters.

 

* * *

 

“Yo Kudo, what's up?”

“It's not Kudo. I'm his Master.” Kaito heard Rider choke on something and drop the phone. Kaito winced at the sound but heard Rider immediately pick up the phone.

“What the hell? Why are you calling me then?”

“It's about Shinichi. He's sorta sick, but he said it's Servant related. Do Servants get sick?”

“Uh as far as I know...no. But tell me about Kudo. What's wrong with him?”

“Well he's been sort of listless lately. Fatigued may be a better word. He collapsed today.”

“Shit. Uh, how's his mana supply then?”

Kaito paused. “His what?”

“Aren't you his Master? What kind of Master doesn't know about mana? Servants require mana to stay in this plane of existence, ya dumbass.”

“Hey. Shinichi didn't tell me any of this!”

“Aw lemme guess, he doesn't even use your mana I bet? Dammit Kudo you're too soft.”

“My mana? I have mana?”

Kaito heard something break on the other end of the receiver.

“OF COURSE YOU DO YOU IDIOT!” Kaito held the receiver away from his ear to avoid going deaf, “How do you think you even got a Servant! God I feel bad for Kudo. Stuck with a dumbass like you. He doesn't deserve this.”

Kaito was starting to get really annoyed with Rider. How the hell was Shinichi friends with this guy?

“Alright alright, keep your voice down. So Servant-san, how can I help Shinichi and his mana problem?”

“Just do a mana transfer.”

“A mana what?”

“God dammit I forgot I'm speaking to a moron. A mana transfer from Master to Servant involves...uh, well...dammit Kudo why do I gotta do this.”

“Just hurry up and tell me! I want Shinichi to feel better!”

Kaito heard some awkward coughs from Rider.

“Ah, well...mana transfers require a Master to transfer their fluids to their Servant. Or vice versa if they need it I guess. Yeah anything works. I heard semen is pretty concentrated with mana but you can—” 

Kaito blanked. Fluids...semen?!

Oh.

“UhokayRidergottagobye!”

“Wha-hey!”

Kaito felt his cheeks were ten times warmer than before as he slammed down the receiver.

“Holy shit…" 

Kaito had research to do.

 

* * *

The next day, Kaito’s eyes burned as he read through his sixth webpage on different types of foreplay and male sex positions. Luckily there were no customers in the shop right now, so he was free to browse the internet on his phone. Who knew there were so many positions to have sex in? 

Kaito shook his head to focus himself. All those kinky positions weren’t necessary. If anything, they needed to skip that stuff. Shinichi needed mana, plain and simple. They should just...go straight to it. ‘Vanilla’ was the term according to the website.

Kaito looked around once again before ditching the register and heading to the shelves in the back corner where the convenience store held their limited supply of sexual health products. Kaito looked near the feminine products and found what he was looking for: lubricant. He eyed the selection and picked up a plain looking bottle. Now the question was whether to get oil or water-based…

“Hey Kuroba! Organizing the shelves I see. What a model employee!”

Kaito jumped up and saw that his manager was next to him. Kaito really hoped his manager didn’t realize what aisle they were in.

“AH! Manager! Didn’t see you there! Hah...yeah.” Kaito returned the bottle to the shelf. He would have to return later when his manager went to the back room. 

* * *

After an embarrassing transaction with his co-worker (“Good luck Kuroba!”), Kaito held a nondescript paper bag and took the train home. His mind was racing with panicked thoughts as he watched buildings pass by through the window.

Was Shinichi gonna be okay with this?

Was Kaito prepared for this?

...Was this going to be Shinichi’s first time? Because this would definitely be Kaito’s.

Kaito barely noticed that the train had stopped in his station. Still occupied with his thoughts, he exited the train and traversed home. On the way home, Kaito’s cellphone rang. The caller ID said it was his mother, so Kaito quickly answered. He just hoped it wasn’t about Shinichi again.

“Hello. Is everything okay mom? Is it about Shinichi?”

“Don’t worry. Shinichi-kun has just been sleeping in your room all day long. I checked his temperature and it was normal. I just wanted to let you know that something has come up and I’ll be at a friend’s house. She insists that we go out tonight and I’ll be staying over at their house.”

Well that was convenient.

“It’s alright mom. I can take care of Shinichi by myself. You go ahead and have fun alright?”

“Thanks sweetie. Make sure Shinichi drinks a lot of fluids and eats dinner. I’m off now! Bye!”

Kaito's eye twitched when his mother said ‘fluids’. He really didn’t need a reminder.

“Bye Mom. Have fun.”

Well it’s just going to be Shinichi and him tonight. 

* * *

The sun had set by the time Kaito finally arrived home. Kaito shut the door behind him and took off his shoes. He entered the kitchen and found a small note from his mom telling him about the food she prepared in advance for him and Shinichi.

Kaito heated up some soup for Shinichi since he was too nervous to eat. As it was boiling, Kaito thought about the contents of the paper bag he left on the dining table. He gulped nervously.

The soup was ready so Kaito poured it into a bowl. Kaito put the bowl on a tray and balanced it on one hand as he carried the paper bag with his other. Kaito went upstairs to his room and was thankful the door was open. He slipped inside and put the tray and the bag down on the drawer he had next to his bed.

Shinichi was sleeping under the comforter, just like how Kaito left him this morning. Shinichi’s breathing seemed to be labored and the dark circles were more prominent against pale skin. Kaito frowned at how worse Shinichi got in the span of a day.

Kaito quietly sat on the bed and nudged Shinichi to wake up.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty. I got some soup for you.”

Shinichi awakened and gave Kaito a small smile.

“Welcome home. Ah, I couldn't greet you again.”

Kaito placed a kiss on Shinichi’s forehead. “Don't worry about it. Do you need help sitting up?” Shinichi shook his head as he slowly propped himself up. Kaito put some pillows behind Shinichi to support his back. With Shinichi properly sitting up, Kaito placed the tray on his lover’s lap. Kaito quickly grabbed the spoon before Shinichi could even think about it.

“Here, let me feed you.” Shinichi chuckled and tried to reach for the spoon. Kaito held it away and Shinichi pouted. 

“I'm not an invalid you know. I can do that much.”

“Let me spoil you then.” Kaito scooped up a spoonful of soup and blew on it before holding the spoon to Shinichi’s lips. Shinichi sipped on it and Kaito repeated the process again and again until Shinichi finished the entire bowl.

“Thank you Kaito. I feel much better.” Kaito looked into Shinichi’s eyes and saw that the azure eyes were still not as bright as they used to be. Shinichi’s face was too pale and gaunt to be considered healthy.

“Shinichi please don't lie to me.”

“I'm not lying. I told you this will pass.”

Kaito took Shinichi’s hand and firmly squeezed it.

“Shinichi I want you to tell me the truth...Are you running out of mana?”

Shinichi’s eyes widened and Kaito felt Shinichi’s hand tremble.

“H-how? How did you know about that?”

“I called Rider and he explained it to me. He suggested that we perform a mana transfer.”

Shinichi’s mouth was left agape as Kaito continued.

“I really didn't know about this mana stuff Shinichi. I'm so sorry. What kind of Master am I? I felt so terrible.”

Shinichi removed the tray from his lap and embraced Kaito.

“No Kaito this isn't your fault. It was just me being selfish. I...I want to always stay by your side. I don't want to miss a single moment with you. That's why I've been using my own mana to stay on this plane.”

“You idiot. You can at least conserve energy whenever I'm at work.”

“But then I would miss Chikage-san and Arisa-chan.” Shinichi pulled back to cough into his sleeve. Kaito rubbed Shinichi’s back until the coughing subsided. Shinichi felt Kaito’s concerned eyes on him and shyly looked at Kaito.

“So were you serious about the...mana transfer?”

Kaito felt his stomach twist from his nervousness and nodded.

“Rider mentioned that bodily fluids,  especially um, semen, were concentrated with mana.” Shinichi was blushing as Kaito continued. “And I really want you to feel better. So I'm willing to do this. But if you don’t feel comfortable to do...it, I understand.”

Shinichi stayed silent for a moment, hand on his chin as he contemplated the situation. The silence was unnerving. Kaito really hoped that Shinichi would agree quickly. There was no way that Kaito could just let Shinichi waste away in front of his eyes.

Kaito’s worries were put to rest when Shinichi turned back to Kaito with a fond smile.

“Kaito, I trust you.” Kaito’s heart swooned over the absolute adoration in Shinichi’s eyes. “As long as you're willing to, then I'm okay with it too. I trust my Master to do this.”

“Um about that…" Kaito scratched his cheek timidly, "This will be my first time having sex. Ever.”

“R-really?!”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“...This will be my first time too.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence hung around the room. Kaito gazed at Shinichi who was looking nervously at the bed sheets. He took Shinichi’s hand to lay a kiss upon it.

“Don’t worry, I did some research. I'll do my best to make our first time memorable.” Kaito stroked Shinichi’s cheek, “Just follow my lead.”

Kaito scooted onto the bed to get closer to Shinichi. He tilted Shinichi’s head up and laid a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. Shinichi kissed back, not with the usual enthusiasm, but Kaito guessed it was due to not being at regular strength. That was fine, Kaito would take this slow for Shinichi.

Kaito gently coaxed Shinichi to sit on his lap as their kisses became more passionate. Shinichi put his arms over Kaito’s shoulders as Kaito placed his hands on Shinichi’s lower back to hold him closer. Kaito shyly pressed his tongue against Shinichi’s lips asking for permission to enter and Shinichi granted it. Kaito’s tongue slowly entered and the two moaned as they tasted each other. Kaito couldn't get over how soft and pliant Shinichi was being as Kaito began to dominate the kiss and pushed Shinichi back onto the bed. Shinichi sucked on Kaito’s bottom lip as Kaito rubbed Shinichi’s back to goad him further. Shinichi’s knee brushed against Kaito’s belt and Kaito moaned into Shinichi’s mouth.

After a few seconds, the two separated, gasping for air. Kaito looked at Shinichi to see that his lover was rosy faced and had a little bit of saliva dribbling out of his mouth. Kaito raised his hand to wipe off the spit, but ended up widening his eyes as he saw Shinichi’s tongue swipe out and lap up the remaining spit. Shinichi stared into Kaito’s eyes with a hungry look.

“As I thought, saliva isn't enough. We need to go all the way Master.”

Kaito gulped and licked his now swollen lips. He didn't miss how Shinichi began to eye downward towards his belt.

Slowly, Kaito sat up as Shinichi crawled beside him. Fiddling with the belt buckle, Shinichi released the clasp and slowly pulled down Kaito’s pants and boxers. Kaito watched in fascination as Shinichi tossed the pants to the other side of the room without hesitation.

“H-hey take it easy Shinichi—”

Shinichi looked up into Kaito’s eyes. They weren’t as hazy as earlier. In fact, they were brighter with lust and need. There was no turning back now.

“Would you like me to stop then, Master?”

“Hell no.” Kaito said too quick for his own good. Shinichi smirked as he pulled down Kaito’s underwear and tossed it across the room.

Shinichi saw that Kaito was already half-hard from their brief makeout session and gently stroked his Master’s erection. Kaito moaned from Shinichi’s touch as the warm hand began moving up and down his length. Shinichi watched Kaito in fascination as Kaito closed his eyes and began panting in rhythm with Shinichi’s strokes.

“Does it feel good Master?”

Kaito opened one eye to see Shinichi seductively smiling at him. He nodded, too embarrassed to say anything out loud. Shinichi hummed and returned his attention to stroking. Precum began to glisten from Kaito’s length and Shinichi smirked.

“Ah, you’re leaking. Let me get that for you.”

Shinichi bent down to lick the tip of Kaito’s dick. As the cum touched his tongue, Shinichi’s eyes widened.

“It...tastes good.” Shinichi then proceeded to lick at Kaito’s slit in hopes of getting more to come out. Kaito moaned as he felt Shinichi’s tongue wrap itself around the head.

“A-ah Shinichi! I-it’s so...hah!” Kaito gasped as Shinichi put Kaito’s length into his mouth. Shinichi paused as he raised an eyebrow, questioning Kaito. Kaito desperately wanted more so he knew what he had to say.

“P-please?” Shinichi smiled around Kaito’s dick and began to bob his head up and down. Kaito gripped Shinichi’s hair as Shinichi began using his mouth to do wonders on Kaito’s self-control. The warmth from Shinichi’s mouth felt heavenly and Kaito couldn't help but buck into Shinichi and moan loudly. Shinichi took Kaito’s moans as encouragement and bobbed faster to pleasure him further.

Kaito felt his limit coming and he slightly pulled on Shinichi’s hair. Shinichi slowed down and looked back up at Kaito with half-lidded eyes.

“I-I'm really close…”

Shinichi took that as permission to go even faster. Shinichi continued to suck on the shaft as well as brush his tongue on the underside. Kaito wailed as Shinichi’s pace increased. Kaito’s fingernails dug into Shinichi’s scalp as Shinichi hollowed out his cheeks around his Master’s length.

“S-Shinichi! Ah!” Kaito saw stars as he finally came and held Shinichi in place as he released. Shinichi felt the warm release burst out and struggled to swallow everything around Kaito’s now limp dick.

As Kaito came down from his high, he released Shinichi’s head and gasped for air. When he finally came to his senses, it was to the sight of Shinichi still sucking on his length to draw out any remaining cum. After a few seconds, Shinichi released Kaito’s dick with a small pop and swallowed. Shinichi gave out a content sigh.

“Hah...Master...It was good…” Shinichi’s voice was slightly scratchy and it made Kaito weakly smile. Shinichi continued to lick Kaito’s cock from base to head to clean it of any remaining cum that was missed. Kaito felt himself getting hard again at the erotic sight of his Servant continuing to lick his entire shaft.

“S-Shinichi that...that was amazing.” Kaito said in between breaths, “How did...how did you do that?”

Shinichi sat up and licked his swollen lips. “It was honestly pure instinct. At the first drop I already felt some of my strength returning. So I simply wanted more.”

Kaito smiled and kissed Shinichi on the cheek. “I’m relieved to hear that love.” Kaito looked downward to see Shinichi’s erection tenting inside of the Servant’s pants.

“O-oh. Let me help you with that.”

“Oh. I don't want a blowjob.” Kaito raised an eyebrow. “I think I'd like you inside of me Master.” Kaito choked in surprise.

“Holy shit. A-are you sure?!”

“I can absorb your mana from both ends don't worry.” Kaito sputtered.

“Not that! I-I mean, this is our first time and I don't want to hurt—” Shinichi put a finger on Kaito’s lips.

“I trust you Kaito. As long as it's with you darling.” Kaito had a dopey smile as he guided Shinichi to lie down on the bed.

“Just let me know if it becomes too much okay?” He stroked Shinichi’s cheek and Shinichi smiled.

“Of course.” Shinichi pulled Kaito down for a kiss and Kaito was able to taste himself in Shinichi’s mouth. They made out while Kaito pulled down Shinichi's pants. As they separated for air, Kaito took the time to remove Shinichi's pants and the rest of his own clothes. He quickly unbuttoned Shinichi's shirt and added the rest to the ever growing pile across the room. Now that they were both naked, Kaito took the time to admire Shinichi’s toned legs and creamy skin. He skimmed over Shinichi’s nipples with his tongue which made Shinichi whimper.

“K-Kaito, please…”

Shinichi’s plea went straight to Kaito’s arousal. Kaito grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them underneath his lover. Afterwards, Kaito gently parted Shinichi’s thighs and sat in between.

“Are you sure love?”

Shinichi nodded. “Of course Kaito. As I’ve told you hundreds of times: I trust you Master.”

Kaito felt his blush reach all the way to his shoulders as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the paper bag on his bedside drawer. He uncapped the bottle and generously coated his fingers.

Kaito gulped. This was it. He looked at Shinichi and his breath was taken away. Shinichi was looking at him with such desire and trust. He couldn't disappoint now.

Kaito slowly pressed a finger to Shinichi’s entrance. Shinichi groaned and Kaito patiently waited for Shinichi to adjust.

“Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

“Please Master. Keep on going.”

“That didn't answer my question.”

Shinichi glared playfully. “I'm fine, please continue.”

Kaito once again focused on the task at hand and inserted another finger. He stretched Shinichi with some scissoring motions that he learned off the internet. To distract his lover, Kaito laid kisses down Shinichi’s chest to his nipples. Kaito nipped at one of the pink buds and made Shinichi whimper. Kaito stopped to look up.

“Sorry. Did that hurt? Does it feel okay? Let me know if it hurts.” Shinichi snorted.

“For the love of god Kaito, hurry up.”

Kaito gulped at Shinichi’s impatience and decided to add the third finger. Kaito prodded around. If he remembered correctly, there was a spot that…

“AH!”

Found it.

“P-please Master! That spot was...ah.”

Kaito continued to probe at Shinichi’s sweet spot until tears began to prick at Shinichi’s eyes.

“N-no, please Kaito...I-inside! Please!”

“Of course Shinichi. I just want to prep you well.” Kaito removed his fingers and laid some kisses on his lover’s neck. Shinichi whimpered at the loss of the fingers but was calmed by the shower of kisses going down his chest. Shinichi had waited long enough.

“Kaito. I want you now.”

Kaito surged forward to kiss Shinichi on the lips before lubing himself up. He stroked himself to full hardness before positioning himself in front of Shinichi’s entrance.

“You ready?”

“Just...please Kaito!”

Kaito slowly pushed forward, inching inside Shinichi. Kaito felt overwhelmed as he was enveloped in Shinichi’s warmth. He was about to come right then and there, but Shinichi’s moan snapped him out of it.

“Hah...Kaito I feel so full.”

“Just let me know when I can move. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kaito leaned down to pepper some kisses on Shinichi’s cheeks before moving down to his lover’s shoulder. Kaito sucked on a sensitive part of Shinichi’s neck and left a cherry red mark. Shinichi moaned as his back arched to adjust itself from the new intrusion. Shinichi felt every pulse from his lover’s length inside him and couldn't take it any longer.

“Kaito...you can move. I'm fine.”

Kaito placed a final kiss on Shinichi’s lips and took a deep breath before he began to move. He held Shinichi’s hips as he thrusted in and out of Shinichi’s velvet warmth. Shinichi was biting his lip as he clutched at the sheets beneath him. Every thrust brought Shinichi closer to the edge.

“A-ah!”

Kaito knew that he was aiming at the right spot when he heard that moan. He continued to thrust at the same spot as Shinichi’s moans eventually turned into cries of “more” and “please”. Kaito leaned down to kiss away Shinichi’s small tears that came from Kaito’s ministrations.

Kaito gently nipped at Shinichi’s ear and whispered, “Shinichi...I'm getting close.”

Shinichi could only grunt as he was lost in overstimulation. He was able to find one of Kaito’s hands and lay his own on top of it.

“M-me too.”

Kaito nodded and sped up. Kaito surged forward to kiss Shinichi’s neck as he released inside Shinichi. Shinichi moaned as he felt Kaito’s come inside of him. The warmth from his Master’s essence inside of him overwhelmed Shinichi and he came over his stomach.

After coming down from his high, Kaito gently removed himself from Shinichi. Shinichi was still catching his breath, some saliva coming out of the side of his mouth. Kaito smiled at the sight of his lover and went over to grab a random article of clothing. He wiped up his stomach as well as Shinichi’s. He threw the shirt off to the corner and laid back down next to Shinichi.

Shinichi eventually came to his senses and curled up into Kaito’s chest. Kaito put his arm around Shinichi and rested his chin on the top of Shinichi’s head.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Shinichi hummed in content bliss. He placed a kiss on Kaito’s collarbone.

“It was wonderful. Thank you Master. I feel better already.”

“I'm glad. If you ever feel that you’re in need of mana, you can just tell me. Let's rest for now.”

“Of course. You need to recover for round two.” 

… 

“Round 2?!”

* * *

**Omake**

A few days later...

“Ah Kudo ya feeling better?”

“Yes. My Master satisfied me perfectly. I should have enough mana for a while. But I might sneak some in every once in while. It’s quite...fun.”

“So like, was it weird drinking his blood? You a vampire now?”

“What? His blood?”

Awkward silence filled the phone call.

“What the fuck Kudo?”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they'll have to invest in a butt plug for Shinichi. 
> 
> Omake was a shout out to Realta Nua.
> 
> FSN AU isn't over yet...stay tuned for more.


End file.
